malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Orb Sceptre Throne
| image = | series = | publisher = Bantam Press | release_date = 20 February 2012 | pages = 720 pp | isbn = 978-0593064504 | preceded_by = Stonewielder | followed_by = Blood and Bone }} The epic new chapter in the history of Malaz — the new epic fantasy from Ian C. Esslemont, co-creator of this extraordinary and exciting imagined world. Darujhistan, city of dreams, city of blue flames, is peaceful at last; its citizens free to return to politicking, bickering, trading and, above all, enjoying the good things in life. Yet there are those who will not allow the past to remain buried. A scholar digging in the plains stumbles across an ancient sealed vault. The merchant Humble Measure schemes to drive out the remaining Malazan invaders. And the surviving agents of a long-lost power are stirring, for they sense change and so, opportunity. While, as ever at the centre of everything, a thief in a red waistcoat and of rotund proportions walks the streets, juggling in one hand custard pastries, and in the other the fate of the city itself. Far to the south, fragments of the titanic Moon's Spawn have crashed into the Rivan Sea creating a series of isles... and a fortune hunter's dream. A Malazan veteran calling himself 'Red' ventures out to try his luck — and perhaps say goodbye to old friends. But there he finds far more than he'd bargained for as the rush to claim the Spawn's treasures descends into a mad scramble of chaos and bloodshed. For powers from across the world have gathered here, searching for the legendary Throne of Night. The impact of these events are far reaching, it seems. On an unremarkable island off the coast of Genabackis, a people who had turned their backs upon all such strivings now lift their masked faces towards the mainland and recall the ancient prophesy of a return. And what about the ex-Claw of the Malazan Empire who now walks the uttermost edge of creation? His mission — the success or failure of which the Queen of Dreams saw long ago — is destined to shape far more than anyone could have ever imagined. Dramatis Personae In Darujhistan * Coll, A Council member * Rallick Nom, A retired assassin * Krute, An assassin * Scholar Ebbin, An independent antiquarian/historian * Humble Measure, A native of Cat and rumoured power behind local underworld * Torvald Nom, A native of Darujhistan * Tiserra, Torvald's wife, and a potter * Jeshin Lim, A Council member * Redda Orr, A Council member * Barathol Mekhar, A smith * Scillara, Barathol's wife * Vorcan Radok / Lady Varada, Head of House Nom and onetime Mistress of Darujhistan's assassins * Lady Envy, A visiting noble lady and mage * Leff, A guard * Scorch, A guard * Picker, A retired Bridgeburner and partner in K'rul's Bar * Blend, A retired Bridgeburner and partner in K'rul's Bar * Spindle, A retired Bridgeburner * Duiker, Once the Malazan Empire's Imperial Historian * Fisher, A bard, a regular at K'rul's Bar * Madrun, Colourful guard of Nom Manor * Lazan Door, Colourful guard of Nom Manor * Thurule, Lady Envy's guard * Studlock / Studious Lock, A castellan Of the T'orrud Cabal * Baruk, An alchemist * Taya, A dancing girl and assassin * Hister, A dead necromancer * Aman, An erstwhile shopkeeper * Derudan, A witch The Phoenix Inn Regulars * Meese, Proprietor * Sulty, Server * Scurve, Barkeeper * Jess, A new server * Chud, Cook * Kruppe, A thief At the Spawns * Malakai, A thief * Antsy, A Malazan veteran * Jallin "Jumper", A treasure-hunter * Orchid, A young woman * Corien Lim, Son of a noble Darujhistan family Of the Seguleh * Jan, Second * Gall, Third * Palla, Sixth * Lo, Eighth * Oru, Eleventh * Iralt, Fifteenth * Shun, Eighteenth * Ira, Twentieth * Beru, Of the Thirtieth * Horul, Of the Hundredth * Sall, Of the Three Hundredth * Sengen, A prirest At the Shores of Creation * Leoman / Jheval, An agent of the Queen of Dreams * Kiska, An ex-Claw * Then-aj-Ehliel / Thenaj, An inhabitant * Maker, Inhabitant * Korus, A powerful demon Of the Malazans * Aragan, Ambassador to Darujhistan, commander of Malazan forces in * Captain Dreshen Harad 'Ul, Aide to Aragan * Fist K'ess, Commander of Central Malazan provinces * Captain Fal-ej, Second in command to Fist K'ess * Fist Steppan, Commander of Southern Malazan forces * Sergeant Kektar, Sergeant of the 23rd squad, 3rd Company, 7th Legion, Second Army * Corporal Little, Squad healer * Bone, Saboteur * Bendan, New recruit, Darujhistan native * Tarat, Scout, Rhivi recruit Further Players * Torn, Moranth attaché to the Malazans * Galene, A Moranth Silver priestess, member of their governing body * Yusek, An adventurer * Caladan Brood, Warlord of the north, an Ascendant * Jiwan, A new member of the Rhivi ruling council * Tserig, Also known as "The Toothless", an old member of the Rhivi ruling council * Cull Heel, A mercenary most recently of the Confederated Free Cities * Morn, A ghostly visitor to the Spawn Category:Orb Sceptre Throne